disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Catboy’s Typhoon Tiger Trouble
Catboy's Typhoon Tiger Trouble is the 56th episode of Season 13. Summary After being washed away on a deserted island by a typhoon, Catboy makes friends with a Typhoon Tiger baby he named Ty who had accidentally whisked him away on one of its typhoons, and they try to get back home when Ursula captures Ty's family and uses them to ruin the Ocean Magic Fest. Now Catboy must face his fear of water again and save his friends, Ty’s family, and even the festival. Plot The episode begins at Starlight Beach where everyone is at the Disney Junior Town's Ocean Magic Fest on the first day of it, and it was a big hit! Meanwhile at Connor's house, Connor was feeling uncertain about going when his iDisney rang. It was Captain Jake, who was calling him. As he pressed the call button, Connor grimacly called Captain Jake to ask what was up. With excited at the other side, Captain Jake asks if Connor is coming to the festival just as he noticed the uncertainty in Connor's voice. When Captain Jake asks what was wrong, Connor replies with a sigh that he is not sure about going because he is still afraid of the water. With a comforting smile, Captain Jake tries to assure Connor that there is nothing to be afraid of at the Ocean Magic Fest and convinces him to come. Finally with another sigh, Connor smiles slowly and responds that he'll come. Later, when Connor and Captain Jake arrived, and met their friends at one of the rides like the Octo-Go-Round, which is a ride where everyone rode in a glass bubble carried by a mechanical octopus. Then, they played games, ate some food and desserts, and won many prizes. After they were done, they went to the concert to hear Lemonade Mouth play their song, "Turn Up the Music." They even saw Kwazii performing his water magic and the Star Darlings were also having fun well as well by learning how to jet ski or how to ride on sea dragons to race in the Ocean Magic Fest’s sea dragon race. Seeing Gemma, Astra, and Sage on the sea dragons made Connor wish that he can ride a sea dragon of his own too, but it’s bad that he was still afraid of water. Later at sundown, everyone was heading home and couldn’t wait for tomorrow to spend more time on the second day of the Ocean Magic Fest. Although, Connor thinks that he and the PJ Masks should go out and stand guard to protect the festival from any villains, who might be trying to wreck it, as Amaya, Greg, and Captain Jake agreed on that suggestion. Later at nightfall, the PJ Masks headed to Starlight Beach in the Fish Sub and have arrived to keep an eye out for any villains. Just then, five typhoons were coming towards the PJ Masks, so they ran back to the Fish Sub. However, Catboy saw that Gekko was running behind so he ran to grab him by the hand and toss him into the Fish Sub before getting caught inside the typhoon and then disappearing to somewhere unknown! Three minutes later, Catboy woke up and coughed out sand and sea water as he finds himself stranded on an island. He blinked groggily and looked around for his friends and Ursula, but they weren't anywhere. Wherever he was, he's okay. Suddenly, Catboy heard something in the bushes and prepares to fight it with... a stick. But as the creature jumped out, Catboy found out that the creature wasn't fierce looking at all, but it was very cute! A cute little typhoon tiger! But it was also scared when Catboy got up to his feet and then asked for it to come to it. The typhoon tiger slowly went up to Catboy who assured him to not be afraid and come closer to him. Catboy outstretched his arms and just like that, the typhoon tiger cub pounced up and into Catboy's arms. Then it started purring as Catboy stroke his wet but soft blue fur before looking around to see where he and the typhoon tiger are. Meanwhile, back at Starlight Beach, the Fish Sub was a bit damaged from the typhoon’s hit, but at least Owlette, Gekko, and Fish Boy inside were okay, although they were a bit dizzy and the typhoon’s made a really big mess of the festival as the three PJ Masks saw that everything around them was broken, smashed, and scattered everywhere that they had to clean it up. Then after the cleaning and fixing was done, Owlette looked around with a worried expression and with a gasp, she asked frantically where Catboy was as Gekko said with realization that one of the typhoon’s must’ve carried him away when he saved him (Gekko). They needed to find him fast before who knows what might happen to him as they went back to the Fish Sub and Fish Boy drove to begin their search for their leader. However, they and no luck looking for Catboy and decided that they’ll just have to try again tomorrow night, because right now, they need to get home to get some sleep. Meanwhile, back on the island, Catboy had already set up a campfire and he was warming himself and the little typhoon tiger up while roasting some fruit up and making delicious kabobs out of them. After they had finished, Catboy gives a kabob to his new friend, then eats one himself. He saw that the little typhoon tiger cub had already finished his kabob in seconds and he lets out a burp, making Catboy chuckle as he bent down to rub the little cub on the tummy, then decides to name him Ty, short for typhoon. Ty liked his new name and he lets out a long purr. After their dinner, Catboy and Ty went to sleep under a shelter made of palm leaves. The next morning, Connor woke up from Ty biting on his ear. He gingerly got up and ran his hand over his blue fur as he asked him what he wants as Ty bounced he way to where he was leading Connor, just to find a big rocky den, home to more Typhoon Tigers, much to Connor’s amazement as he asked Ty if that’s his family as Ty happily growled out a yes and urged his new friend to come meet his family. Looking around the area, Connor was amazed by how many typhoon tigers there are and wished that his friends were here to see them. Hopefully they’re already out looking for him. That night, the PJ Masks and the four Octonauts, Kwazii, Captain Barnacles, Peso, and Shellington were out looking for Catboy as Owlette was getting worried and Peso assures to her that they’ll find their friend as Kwazii uses his super sight to scan the waters of Sparkle Ocean, but the only thing that he saw was some kind of inky black figure under the water, with octopus tentacles. He guesses that it must be some kind of octopus, but couldn’t help but find it very familiar. It kinda reminded him of something... or someone, like Ursula! What was she up to, Kwazii thought. Just to make sure that she doesn’t cause trouble, Kwazii and his friends decided to follow her. Back at the island, Catboy was playing with Ty but then takes a quick glance at the sea and the night sky, hoping that his friends were out there looking for him. Finally, Catboy decides that maybe sailing will help him find them as he got to work on building a raft, and Ty helps him. After the raft was done, Catboy hops onto it, and so does Ty who wants to come along when Catboy noticed. It seems like this little typhoon tiger has a sense of adventure, and with a smile, Catboy lets him come along and starts rowing, but with super cat speed just as they were now far away from the island until it was a little spec behind them, so sooner or later, Catboy and Ty will be back home at Disney Junior Island, but not knowing that someone underneath them and their boat is swimming and has plans for them. Powers that Kwazii uses * Super Sight * Magic Portal * Aqua Wings * Magic Sensing * Protection Power * Appearing Power * Water Pulse * Mega Snowballs * Icicle Toss Villain Motives * Ursula: To destroy Disney Junior Town’s Ocean Magic Fest with the mind-controlled Typhoon Tigers Characters * Trivia * This episode is similar to Heart of Avalon from Avalon Web of Magic. * Catboy bonds with another magical animal. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 13 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Ursula Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts Category:Episodes focusing on Dashi Dog Category:Episodes based on books Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 13 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Avalon: Web of Magic Category:Bonding images Category:Season 13 episodes based on books